


you’re special!

by softforsaida



Category: QCYN2, youth with you 2, 青春有你2
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, F/F, Fluff, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softforsaida/pseuds/softforsaida
Summary: one of the few times when xiaotang gets jealous, but luckily shuxin always knows how to make it up to her
Relationships: Yu Shuxin/Zhao Xiaotang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	you’re special!

“And that’s it for today! Go and get some rest guys, y’all can continue practicing tomorrow. Good job everyone!” Sun Rui announced, and all the girls collectively let out a cheer. Shuxin’s entire body ached from the full day of dance practice, but she felt content as the had the other girl’s to get through the gruelling practices with her everyday. And they had made some good progress today! With a bound in her step, she left the dance room, her roommates Xue’er and Xiaotang behind her.

Once they got back to the dorm, they all scurried into their routine without much talk. (They were exhausted at this point). As usual, Xue’er showered first since she always took the longest while Xiaotang and Shuxin went around packing and unpacking their belongings to get ready to sleep. Shuxin grabbed a packet of chips from their stash of junk food and shoved them into her mouth. “Babe, want some?” she offered the bag to Xiaotang, who mumbled a “thank you” and took some.

“Eh, I have something to ask you,” Xiaotang said.

“Yeah? What is it?” Shuxin said distractedly while picking out her panama’s from her wardrobe.

“Why are you always like this?“ Xiaotang said, her tone completely neutral. 

“Like what? Always so pretty? And cute?” Shuxin joked, batting her eyelashes dramatically. But Xiaotang just looked at her weirdly instead of giving a reaction like she normally did. 

“I meant it seriously. You’re always so...” Xiaotang hesitated a little. “Touchy and flirty with everyone. And I thought I was special.” She let out a dry laugh and looked away. Shuxin was a little taken a back at this sudden shift in mood as Xiaotang was never ever this serious. Even if she was, she usually cracked a joke afterwards. But somehow today Shuxin could feel the weight, the tension in the air, after Xiaotang finished talking, and it was suffocating. Shuxin didn’t remember being overly touchy or flirty with anyone; it was just how she naturally was around people and she didn’t expect Xiaotang to even notice it, much less take her behaviour to heart. And if anything, Shuxin felt like she was paying extra attention to Xiaotang. Oh wait, could it be...

“Babe, are you being jealous? Didn’t think you were the type! You’re always pointing out how other people are being annoying when they’re jealous, but now you’re jealous!” Shuxin couldn’t help but break into a laugh as she watched Xiaotang’s face turn from serious to annoyed. 

“Uh, no, I’m not. I was just a little tired and I didn’t think before speaking. No. I’m not jealous. At all.” Xiaotang said, trying to seem cool and collected. 

“Aw, babe, you don’t have to lie to me! It’s kinda cute when you’re jealous, you’re all sulky and serious!” Shuxin giggled, cupping Xiaotang’s face in her hands. And then she leaned in to peck Xiaotang’s lips gently. 

“Now you’re special. So don’t be jealous anymore, okay?” Shuxin patted Xiaotang’s head, looking at the other girl fondly. Xiaotang’s face flushed and she rolled her eyes again, trying to stop the grin from spreading on her face. “Who said I was jealous? But fine.” 

“What’s up with the laughing?” Just then, Xue’er stepped out of the shower and inquired curiously, looking at the two girls sitting on the bed.

“Oh, it’s nothing. Just me being stupid as usual.” Shuxin said with a small laugh and grabbed her clothes to shower next, but not before catching Xiaotang’s gaze and sending her a wink, making the other girl’s mouth curl up in the slightest grin.

Days like this were tiring, but as long as there was Xiaotang, Shuxin felt like she could accomplish anything in the world.


End file.
